


Happy fuckin' Valentine's

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [140]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Valentine's Day, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A Valentine's day AU where Mickey somehow gets convinced he should do something for Ian on Valentine's day and winds up having some pretty great morning sex and cooking him dinner.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy fuckin' Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a while, would love to hear what you think my lovelies! xo

“So Mick,” Mandy asked as she walked into the living room and sat down on the edge of the couch. “What have _you_ got planned for Valentine’s Day?”

Mickey groaned and rolled his eyes. “How about a whole day of ‘shut the fuck up’?” he said and she just laughed.

“What? No plans for _Ian_?” she cooed and he just turned his head away from the TV to raise an eyebrow at her.

“You really think I give a fuck about fucking Valentine’s Day?” he asked.

“No, but maybe you could use it as an excuse to do something nice for your fucking boyfriend,” she said. “Seeing as he’s always a fucking delight and I have no idea why he puts up with you because you’re such a grumpy asshole.”

“Who says I ain’t nice to him?” Mickey said.

“I didn’t mean nice as in ‘you put his dick in your mouth’ nice,” she said.

Mickey grinned. “Yeah but that’s what matters right?”

“Don’t be an asshole, I know it’s your nature but you could at least try.”

“Nature or nurture?” he asked.

“Both, probably. I’m serious Mick.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Alright, what? Why you whining at me?”

“You know he does nice things for you all the time right? He makes you breakfast and cleans your house and looks after your fucking baby when you’re too lazy to do it,” she said. “Think of how happy it’d make him if you did something nice for him.”

“I guess I could―”

“Don’t you dare say some shit about boning him, do something else for a change?”

Mickey sighed. Ian really _did_ do a lot for him, and even though there were no arguments between them over it, he knew that Mandy was right.

Any time he did anything for Ian his fucking face lit up and he couldn’t deny that he liked that. He liked being the reason that Ian smiled and taking an interest in doing something for Valentine’s Day was sure to do it, even if he’d never live it down.

“Well what do you fucking suggest?” he said, trying to pretend there was nothing more to this conversation than getting her to stop bugging him about it.

“Why don’t you guys go out for dinner?”

“What are we? Fucking straight?” he said.

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. “Well why don’t you _make_ him some dinner then? You know, pay him back for all the pancakes he’s been feeding your fat ass.”

“You trying to get me to be fucking romantic or some shit?” he asked.

“I don’t know why I bother with you, Ian’s just going to have to deal with you being a fucking grump.”

“Why? He say something to you about wanting me to do something?”

She sighed. “We talk about shit, but no, he hasn’t actually complained about you. I have no idea why… I’m just saying that maybe you could try doing something nice for the person you― for Ian.”

She broke eye contact as she changed her wording and Mickey just let out a huffing sound as Svetlana walked through the door holding Yev in her arms.

“I bet Lana would totally be willing to compromise for the night, I’m sure she wants to spend some quality time with Nika,” Mandy said giving her a smile.

Svetlana had an eyebrow raised and walked in to look at them. “What are we talking about?”

“Mickey doing something nice for Ian on Valentine’s day,” Mandy said and Mickey covered his face with his hand as he felt his cheeks flush.

Svetlana’s lips turned up in a smile, mostly it was to antagonise Mickey. “You want night to be special for you and Orange Boy?” she asked.

“ _Jesus_ , I don’t fucking care,” he griped.

“I give you house to yourself… if you watch baby,” Svetlana said.

“What? No, can’t you take him with you?” Mickey said.

“I go with Nika for the night, she has place for us to stay,” she said.

“And you can’t take him there?”

Svetlana shrugged. “He is always with me, you give him bottle of warm milk and he’ll be asleep with plenty of time spare for you to fuck your boyfriend. So long as you keep volume down.”

“Unlikely,” Mandy said under her breath and Mickey narrowed his eyes.

“Yo Mandy, you wanna babysit?”

She scoffed. “He’s your fucking son, besides, Ian loves him. Like he’s going to give a shit that you’re watching the damn baby.”

“We have a deal yes?” she asked and Mickey made the most frustrated sound he could manage.

“Yes, alright, fucking fine,” he said, looking over at his smug sister. “You see what you started here?”

“Boo-fucking-hoo, ‘I have to take care of my son and cook my boyfriend dinner, my life sucks’. You’re such an idiot,” she said.

“Oh I’m cooking him dinner now?”

“Don’t be piece of shit,” Svetlana said, walking over to hand Yevgeny to Mickey. “We all know what we see, so enough with bullshit.”

Mickey just took his son and didn’t say anything more about it.

He did go over and over it in his mind. He had no idea how to cook anything, he could reheat leftovers or put frozen shit on a tray and throw it in the oven, and he knew that would probably be enough for Ian. For some reason he actually wanted to do something better for him.

Stupid fucking Mandy, putting stupid fucking ideas in his head.

He decided the night before that it really was a stupid idea so he planned nothing, happy enough for them to have the house to themselves, not counting the baby.

**

He woke up that morning, Ian’s arms wrapped around his waist and his bare skin pressed up against his back. He stirred a little and felt Ian’s grip tighten. His lips brushed against Mickey’s ear and he let out a gentle moan.

“You awake?” he croaked.

“A little,” Mickey said, settling back into Ian’s hips and he smiled. “You awake or are you just _up_?”

Ian’s teeth grazed his earlobe before his lips travelled further down to kiss at his neck. His hand slid down to tighten on his hip and pull him back a little more, grinding his morning wood against his ass.

Mickey let out an appreciative hum and Ian’s hand dipped down to wrap around Mickey’s stiffening length.

“Oh that’s how it is huh?” Mickey mumbled and he arched his back a little as Ian kept up the slow roll of his hips.

“Why, you don’t like it?” Ian asked and Mickey just shrugged.

Ian chuckled in his ear before slapping at his thigh.

“I ain’t rolling over,” Mickey grumbled.

“Don’t roll over, just get on top,” Ian said and Mickey smiled. “I’ll do all the work just do it.”

“Heard that before…” Mickey grunted before throwing an elbow into Ian’s ribs.

He smiled to himself before rolling onto his back and Mickey was clumsily climbing over him, looking down with his groggy eyes at Ian who had his closed completely, his hands reaching up to pull Mickey’s mouth down to meet his.

His tongue darted out to taste Mickey’s lips, parting them lazily as his other hand pulled his hips down into him. Mickey let out a groan from deep in his throat as they rutted against one another. Both of Ian’s hands were now resting on his hips, fingers holding him tightly as he guided them slowly back and forth.

Mickey rested one elbow on the bed beside Ian’s head and reached awkwardly to the side trying to find the bottle they’d used the night before. And Ian just started to chuckle.

“I’ll get it, just keep your lips busy,” he said with a smile as his arm stretched further.

Mickey scoffed but trailed a line of kisses down Ian’s jaw, scraping his teeth over him and biting down not so gently on his neck.

Ian’s grip tightened on his hip and he released a low rumbling groan as Mickey sucked a red mark into his skin. His other hand finally closed around the item he was looking for and let go of Mickey’s side for a moment to open the bottle and pour some into his palm.

He reached between them and took a firm hold of his cock, sliding his hand up and down a few times, letting go to swirl his thumb around Mickey’s tip, making him gasp at the intimate sensation.

“Just do it already…” he panted and Ian smiled, stretching his arm around to rub the tips of his slick fingers against Mickey’s rim.

“I ever tell you you’re way too impatient in the morning?” he said, circling his fingertips slowly.

“Every fucking time― _ohh_ …” he breathed out heavily as Ian urged his fingers into him, pushing in and out with a stupid grin on his sleepy face. “I’m good, I’m good,” he said.

“I know you are,” Ian drawled, curling his fingers.

“I’m going to kill you one of these days,” Mickey panted and Ian gave in, pulling his fingers out and taking hold of the back of Mickey’s thighs.

Mickey lifted himself and felt the head of Ian’s cock rubbing against his entrance, he reached down to align them properly and rested his forehead in the nook of Ian’s neck and shoulder.

Ian had no interest in teasing him, not like usual. He pushed himself slowly into Mickey’s tight heat, his hands squeezing Mickey’s ass firmly as he pulled him down to sink onto him.

“You feel so good,” Ian moaned, starting up a slow rhythm with his hips.

Mickey was just breathing heavily against his skin, nipping a little and making another mark on Ian’s neck. It wasn’t their usual style of fucking. It wasn’t the hard and fast ‘need you right now’ kind of fucking, it was that ‘I just want to feel the heat from your body on mine’ kind.

Mickey’s hands made fists in the sheets and he lifted his head a little to Ian’s ear so he could hear every breathy moan in all the elicit glory. It made Ian drop his head back, mouth slightly ajar and shivers running down his spine. Mickey’s pleasured gasps in his ear felt just as good as the feel of sliding his solid cock in and out of him.

One of Mickey’s hands trailed away from the sheets and up to Ian’s jaw, tilting his mouth towards him and kissing him in a wet mess of tongues and teeth that had Ian’s hips stilled. He squeezed his ass tighter and pulled him back a little until their bodies had come apart.

“Sit up a bit…” Ian breathed and they shuffled back until Ian was resting his back on the headboard and Mickey could straddle his hips and sink back down over his length.

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s back, his nails digging into his skin and Mickey groaned sharply as Ian’s cock drove up into him on a different angle, a _better_ angle, pulling him down to hit that spot even deeper inside him.

Mickey’s hands held fast to the wooden headboard, his forehead resting beside Ian’s and rolling his hips into each of Ian’s thrusts.

The sting from the scratches Ian was leaving on his skin was amazing, his whole body was tingling and his stomach was tightening with each agonisingly perfect stroke.

“ _Jesus Mick_ ,” Ian whimpered, his pace speeding up a little as he chased down his orgasm and it gave Mickey exactly what he needed.

His lips formed the shape of Ian’s name but he had no idea whether he’d even made a sound as he came between their chests and tightened his ass around Ian’s cock. Every nerve was alight as Ian hit that oversensitive spot over and over until he was spilling himself inside him and holding him even firmer in his arms.

They both panted, chests rising and falling to brush one another and Ian let out an exhausted laugh before he was whispering in Mickey’s ear.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said almost sarcastically.

Mickey managed to make his way off Ian, inhaling sharply at the empty feeling as he rolled onto his back and Ian slid down beside him, throwing the sheet over them.

“Didn’t know you gave a shit about fucking Valentine’s Day,” Mickey said, putting a hand behind his head.

Ian laughed again. “You know I don’t, but if you’re gonna fuck me like that then maybe I should.”

“I didn’t do anything, I was barely awake man,” he said as he shot Ian a grin.

It was barely a moment later when Iggy was throwing the door open and walking in.

“Whoa, whoa, fucking knock first asshole,” Mickey shouted. “Half a minute earlier and you would’a got the sight of your fucking life.”

Ian was just smiling, Mickey’s interactions with his siblings a constant source of amusement.

“Yeah, yeah, you still got that old badge? You know, the one Colin stole from that cop?” he asked, completely unfazed by his brother and his obviously naked boyfriend.

“In the top fucking draw,” Mickey muttered, hands over his face in frustration.

“Sweet,” Iggy said, walking over to the set of drawers and rummaging freely. “Going ‘undercover’, gonna stop some trucks, see what we can get out of ‘em. You want in?”

“I’m good,” he said, just hoping Iggy would get the fuck out.

“Gallagher?” Iggy offered.

“Nah,” Ian said with a shrug. “I gotta go help my brother with some school stuff, otherwise he’s gonna end up expelled.”

“Nothin’ wrong with bein’ expelled,” Iggy said, finding what he was looking for. “Ain’t a Milkovich around who ain’t been expelled or quit school and we’re doin’ fine.”

“Yeah, you’re a real good model for quittin’ school,” Mickey muttered.

Iggy headed towards the door, stopping for a moment. “By the way little brother, I got here like five minutes before I came in. Like I wanna see your pasty ass getting’ pounded. Walls are fuckin’ thin, remember? Catch you later!” he said before he was shutting the door behind him.

Mickey’s face was hot and Ian laughed because he couldn’t decide whether it was embarrassment or rage.

“Well I’m going for a shower, can’t really go and talk Carl out of a life of wilful destitution looking like this can I?” he said, throwing back the sheet and getting out of bed.

“You throwin’ around all your big words to try and sound smart?” Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t have to try,” Ian said with a smirk. “You coming?” he called from the bathroom door.

“Thought I just did…” Mickey mumbled before following him in.

**

It was late in the afternoon when Svetlana left with Nika, giving him the best ‘if you fuck up I will neuter you’ look as she handed Yevgeny over to him. Thankfully the kid was usually placid, and today wasn’t an exception.

Iggy and Colin showed up later in the day with a stash of things they’d picked up over the day, including a decent haul they’d snagged from a butcher’s truck. It got Mickey thinking about what Mandy said about making dinner for Ian.

He knew he was going to regret it after, but he asked Iggy for a couple of decent slabs of beef from their run. The asshole asked him how much he’d pay for them, to which Mickey offered to pay with one _less_ beating and Iggy laughed.

“I’m just fucking with you bro,” he said with a slap to the shoulder.

“You want T-bone or rump?” Colin asked, opening up the cooler.

“Dude, you have to ask? Give him the rump,” Iggy grinned.

It took all of Mickey’s willpower not to punch him in the nose.

After a decent amount of teasing, the two of them left, off to whatever scam they were running. Mandy was still home, heading out a little later for some kind of date, or maybe just pizza in bed. She offered to watch the baby until she left, which wasn’t saying much considering he mostly slept in the afternoon.

“You wanna borrow my Waffle Cottage apron?” she asked, sitting at the table with Yev.

“Fuck you,” Mickey said as he tossed some beers in the fridge.

“Look at you, getting all flustered because you’re finally doing something nice. This’ll be like your first proper date or some shit, huh?” she said and he held up his middle finger. “Okay, alright! I’ll stop, just fucking relax, okay?”

“When are you leaving?” he asked.

“Soon, don’t worry, I’ll be gone before Ian gets back. Just make sure you clean any surfaces the two of you do it on,” she said.

“I never have before, what makes you think I’m gonna start now?”

“Gross,” she said and he just grinned.

By the time she was gone it was getting pretty late and Ian was due back. Yev was happily sitting in his bouncer chair and Mickey was pouring a bag of frozen fries onto a tray and shoving them in the oven.

He couldn’t have _nothing_ from the freezer on the menu, that just wouldn’t be right.

Mandy had left her apron hanging over the back of one of the chairs as a joke and Mickey just huffed out a sigh every time he saw it. Eventually he heard the front door open and Ian called out to him.

“Hey, I know I said I was going to be here earlier but Carl just refuses to…” he stopped as he walked into the kitchen to see Mickey leaning against the counter with a beer in his hand. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“What’s it fucking look like?” Mickey said as he stood next to the two steaks on the plate and the hotplate on.

“Are you… are you actually cooking?” Ian asked.

“That so fucking unusual?”

“Yeah,” he said with a laugh and then his smile started to spread. “Is this because it’s―”

“Don’t,” Mickey said, pointing his finger at him but Ian’s grin was still growing.

“Are you making me dinner?” he asked.

“Don’t turn this into some big fucking romantic gesture shit,” he said. “It ain’t that.”

“No?”

“The boys hit up a meat truck and got some half decent cuts so we’re eatin’ steak, that alright with you?”

“You’re making me dinner because of what day it is, just admit it,” he said, getting a little closer.

“What? Like we don’t have dinner every other fucking night?” Mickey said defensively.

“House is pretty empty too…” he said, still taking slow steps toward him.

“You miss the fucking baby over there?” Mickey said, pointing to Yev in the chair.

“Mickey…” Ian said and Mickey finally sighed.

“Yes, I’m making you fucking dinner,” he said. “You always gotta make it a big deal don’t you?”

“Obviously,” Ian said, getting close enough to lean in for an appreciative kiss, pressing his body against Mickey’s and running a hand through his hair. “It’s not going to be a total disaster is it?” he teased.

Mickey shrugged. “Can’t really fuck up with a steak,” he said, biting his lip with a smirk. “Dessert might be a little salty.”

Ian laughed and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small red bottle. “Doesn’t have to be.”

“Strawberry fucking lube?” Mickey asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Getting into the spirit of the day I guess,” he said, leaving another kiss on Mickey’s lip.

“With flavoured fucking lube?”

Ian shrugged. “Makes dessert a little less salty,” he offered.

Mickey sniggered a little. “Maybe I like how you taste,” he said, kissing him again.

“Oh yeah?” Ian asked softly, leaning in for an even deeper one.

Mickey put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

“Yeah, but put the fucking kid to bed first would you? He doesn’t need to be fucking traumatised,” he said.

Ian laughed as he backed away. “He’s not even one yet, you really think he’d remember?”

“Knowing our luck it’s be his first fucking memory.”

Ian just shook his head and went to get Yev, lifting the tired baby out of his chair and heading to the fridge for his milk.

“I’ll be out soon,” he said after heating it up. “Don’t start without me.”

Mickey smiled. “Dinner or?”

“Any of it!” Ian called as he turned the corner.

Mickey was just getting ready to put the steaks in when an idea– a stupid one – popped into his head and he knew Ian would find it funny.

His eyes darted to the apron hanging over the chair and back to the hallway that Ian had disappeared down. He had a few minutes.

Yev was usually easy to get to sleep, give him a bottle and rock him a while and he’d sleep until at least four without stirring too much. Ian tucked him into his old crib and headed back out to the kitchen, stopping in the archway when he saw Mickey standing over the stove with the steaks sizzling.

“Are you… is that Mandy’s apron?” he asked.

“Might be,” Mickey said without turning around.

“And you’re naked,” he grinned, staring down at Mickey’s bare ass with the apron straps ties just above it.

“Might be that too.”

“So you’re just cooking my dinner… _naked_ … in an apron…” he said and Mickey looked over his shoulder.

“You think I’m gonna be naked this close to a fucking stove _without_ one?” he asked, turning around fully and giving Ian a grin.

“It’s strangely sexy,” Ian said, eyeing him up and down.

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey said with a shake of his head.

Ian bit down on his bottom lip and walked over to him, pushing him back against the bench before slipping to his knees and throwing the apron over his head.

Mickey’s hand instinctively rested on the back of his head and he just closed his eyes as Ian ran his tongue over his semi-hard cock. He started at the tip and licked a stripe up to the base, leaving a wet kiss before he was tonguing at his balls and the inside of his thigh.

“Thought that was dessert?” Mickey said in a shallow breath and Ian pulled his lips back to wrap his lips around the tip of his dick, sucking quickly before swirling his tongue over his slit. “ _Not fucking complaining_ ,” Mickey groaned.

“I should probably stop, I mean you _are_ making dinner and we’ve got all night right?” Ian said, making no effort to do so.

Mickey reluctantly put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back, making Ian huff a little. “If you keep doing that then you better like your steak well-fucking-done.”

He smiled and turned back to the steaks. Ian just raised an eyebrow, his eyes dropping to look at Mickey’s ass and the smile came back to his face.

“What are you doing?” Mickey asked as Ian’s hands ran up the back of his thighs.

“You can focus on dinner while I do this right?” he asked, the palms of his hands spreading his cheeks just enough to let him dip his head down and run his tongue over Mickey’s tight rim.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_ ,” Mickey moaned. “No.”

“I’ll stop when dinner’s ready,” Ian said in a spare breath before his tongue was circling around the sensitive ring of muscle.

Mickey rested his hands on the bench and resisted every urge in his body to just forget about dinner completely. Ian’s tongue lapped at him hungrily, and the more Mickey tried to focus on watching the steaks the more he could hear Ian’s muffled groans.

Ian’s lips pulled away from him but Mickey had no illusions as to that meaning he was done. He heard him opening up the bottle that was still in the back pocket of his jeans.

He rolled his eyes and was about to make some ridiculous quip about him ruining his dinner when he felt Ian’s middle finger sliding easily into him and any logical thought in his mind was shattered.

Ian wasn’t prepared to play around or go slow like he had been in the morning, no. He pumped his arm quickly, pausing for short moments where he would curl his finger quickly and over and over. He slipped his finger out and back in with a second alongside it and Mickey couldn’t stop the stream of pleasured sounds that slipped from his mouth.

“ _Holy fuck_ …” he panted. “Ian… Ian, stop, wait…”

Ian pulled his hand away and pulled at the tie on the apron and tossed it aside.

“Turn the heat down,” he growled.

“What, now?” Mickey asked but Ian was already unbuckling his belt.

“Heat. Down,” Ian said and Mickey switched the stove off before Ian was grabbing him and pulling him over to the table. “Get up.”

Mickey was grinning as he hopped up onto the table and lay back, letting Ian pull his legs up until his ankles were resting on his shoulders. Ian didn’t even bother to get undressed, he just pulled his jeans down to sit around his thighs and pulled his already leaking cock out of his boxers.

He urged the head of his cock into Mickey’s slick hole and held onto Mickey’s legs as he slid himself in all the way, his hips resting flush against Mickey’s thighs. Mickey dropped one of his legs down to wrap around Ian’s waist and Ian folded the other half of him over and slammed his hips back into him again.

“ _Oh yeah_ ,” Mickey murmured. “ _Come on_ …”

This time it wasn’t lazy, it was driven and purposeful and it was hard and fast the way they liked it. Mickey was in absolute ecstasy, Ian’s strokes hitting him in the perfect spot each time and as he sped up it only made the pressure inside him build.

Mickey struggled to find something to hold onto as the feeling took over, and barely three seconds after Ian’s hand wrapped around his cock he was coming in white hot ribbons over his chest and Ian was saying his name through his strained breaths and stilling his hips as his orgasm finally found him.

He dropped to rest his elbows on the table, laughing a little as the waves of pleasure slowly subsided.

“Holy fucking _fuck_ ,” he said, looking up at Mickey with a loose strand of hair hanging over his face. “You have no idea how good you look from up here.”

Mickey laughed, giving him a half-hearted push that resulted in absolutely nothing. “Me in an apron really do that much for you huh?” he said.

Ian smiled, sighing gently as he stared down at Mickey’s happy features and the satisfied twinkle in his eyes. He brushed Mickey’s hair back tenderly and leant in for a soft kiss on his pink lips.

“Just all of it,” he said softly. “I just… you’re…”

Mickey took Ian’s face in his hand and pulled him back down to kiss him again before he was giving him a push with actual force.

“Alright, get off. Let me clean up a little before we fucking _eat_ off this table,” he said.

“Maybe don’t tell Mandy we did it there,” Ian said, reaching for a washcloth to wipe himself down before zipping up his jeans.

“Maybe don’t tell her how close I was to lettin’ it all go on her fucking apron,” Mickey said, taking the cloth off Ian to wipe down his chest.

“Good point,” he said.

“You wanna pick a movie or something?” Mickey asked as he went back over to the stove and tried to light it up, hoping the steak wasn’t completely fucked.

“Dinner and a movie, you must _really_ like me,” Ian said.

Mickey rolled his eyes but he didn’t argue with that.

“Happy fuckin’ Valentine’s,” he said instead.

Ian just walked over and pulled him into his arms. He didn’t try to kiss him this time, he just held him in his arms and breathed out, sighing contently against his shoulder. His lips itched with the words he wanted to say, because he didn’t know if he’d ever meant them as much as he did in that moment.

“I… I love you…”

Ian pulled back, giving Mickey this incredulous and vulnerable look because he hadn’t been the one to say it first, and Mickey looked terrified because the words had come from inside his chest rather than from his mouth.

“Mick you didn’t need to―” Ian began softly.

“I mean it,” he said, not breaking their eye contact.

“You’re… _fucking incredible_ ,” Ian said, leaning back in to kiss him. “I love you too,” he said in barely a whisper.

Mickey’s arms wrapped around him tightly and for a moment they just stood like that, breathing one another in like they needed it, which in a way, they did.

Eventually Mickey pushed him back, giving him a grin. “Pick a movie.”

“Any preferences?” he asked, his smile as bright as it had ever been.

“You put some shitty Valentine’s movie on I will fucking kill you,” Mickey said.

“But we were going so well with that theme,” Ian said.

Mickey raised his middle finger and went back to cooking his boyfriend dinner for their first proper Valentine’s Day.

He hated to admit it, but he might be able to get used to it.


End file.
